


And In Possession So

by Brigdh



Category: Swordspoint - Kushner
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's desires extend beyond the ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In Possession So

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sprink Kinkfest 2007; the prompt was, "Alec/Richard, bloodplay, masochistic".
> 
> Note: this story contains bloodplay; activities engaged in by fictional characters with tenuous holds on both sanity and morality should not be re-enacted by real people, or at least not without safety precautions not featured here.

The pillow smelled like dust and sweat; Alec pressed his face into it and breathed in, the better not to see anything, to concentrate on Richard's touch. His hands were on Alec's back, tugging the skin in a considering way, charting flesh with the arcane knowledge of swordsmen. And doctors also perhaps, Alec considered; they might know the things about blood and scars that Richard did, though he'd never met a doctor who could be convinced to put his professional secrets to such use.

"Alec?" Richard said, his hands still.

Alec pictured Richard: his face downturned, his loose hair dark around jaw and neck, and his eyes barely blue in the shadowed bedroom. He would look calm but distant, of course; he always did. Perhaps slightly bored, as if Alec's request was no more remarkable than any other favor someone had begged from him. Things rarely affected Richard. He was even hard to the touch, his body trained and molded to his uses with no room left between muscles and skin for anything else. Alec lifted his mouth from the pillow and said, "I hadn't thought it would take so long, Richard. Aren't you used to carving up people?"

When the knife touched Alec's skin, he couldn't suppress a shiver. It was only the flat of the blade, and too light to cut, but the metal was cold and the anticipation was worse. Richard held it still to warm, then tilted the knife and brought its edge to bear, scratching the skin. Alec waited, hands in fists, but it seemed like Richard lingered for ages, leaving him to feel the sharpness of the knife, the long, thin blade so dangerously close. Alec swallowed around the noises caught in his throat and struggled not to arc up.

It was a relief when Richard finally bore down, even as Alec's skin split to accept the knife, even as it hurt when Richard drew the knife to the side, lengthening the cut; Alec felt his flesh tearing and knew he spoke, though his ears were ringing and he couldn't hear himself. The narrow slice burned and prickled. He was breathing far too hard for how little he'd moved; he tried to turn, but Richard pinned one arm. "No, don't."

"I want to see."

"Alec, lie still. You'll get blood on the sheets."

Alec subsided, merely turning his head. "Is it bleeding?"

"Yes." Richard drew his fingers down Alec's back, and he felt them slip through liquid. Richard pressed his mouth beside the wound. "Was that what you wanted?" he asked, voice low, and kissed him again, lips gentle on Alec's skin.

Alec closed his eyes hard, watched points of light burst in the darkness. "Do it again." His voice sounded cool.

Richard did, quickly; he cut a line parallel to the first that left Alec gasping, and then touched Alec's open mouth. Alec tasted blood, licked it from Richard's fingers, and twisted sharply to kiss him as the knife clattered to the floor.


End file.
